Poll Archive
=Past Polls= Cinder Do you think that creating a "modern Cinderella story" was a good idea? Yes, I love retelling old stories. Anything based on a fairy tail is great. I have to read Cinder to decide! No, I think it should have been a completely unique story. I can't decide. Vampire Academy What was the most shocking part about the ending of Vampire Academy? Natalie turning Strigoi Natalie dying Victor Capturing Lissa Christian Showing Up to Save Lissa Lissa's Powers being Revealed Other What did you think of the Vampire Academy movie? It was amazing! Even better than the book. It was really good- but not as good as the book. I hated it! It was okay- I think they changed too much from the book. I haven't seen it yet. Which couple do you want to happen the most? Rose and Dimitri Christian and Lissa Rose and Mason Rose and Jesse Lissa and Aaron What do you think about Rose and Lissa returning to the Vampire Academy? I think it's safer there. They need to complete their training, so it's a good thing! No they should have done a better job about hiding. I'm not sure. I haven't started the book yet! Teardrop Who is your favorite character so far? Eureka Ander Brooks Cat Madame Blavatsky The Twins Other Do you think that Ander can be trusted? No way, something's fishy about him. I'm not sure. I think Eureka can trust him, but she should still be cautious. Yes, definitely- he's trying to protect her! Have you heard of Lauren Kate's latest book, Teardrop? Yes, I read it! Yes, but I still have to read it. No, but I know about Lauren Kate's FALLEN series. It sounds familiar, but I'm not sure. Lauren who? The Hunger Games: Catching Fire What was the most shocking part about the ending of Catching Fire? They didn't save Peeta! Johanna and Finnick really were trying to protect Katniss Katniss figured out how to break the arena District 13 really does exist Plutarch Heavensbee was on their side the whole time! Haymitch wasn't an ignorant drunk after all What was the scariest part of the 75th hunger games? The Monkey Attacks Corrosive Fog Blood rain Tidal Wave Screaming Jabberjays What was your reaction to the Quarter Quell tribute drawings? Complete shock I knew that they would do something huge for the Quarter Quell I bet that Pres. Snow made up the Quarter Quell card himself Haymitch should've insisted that he go in Excitement Overwhelming sadness In the first part of Catching Fire, what is the scariest sign of things to come? President Snow's Visit Uprising in District 8 The Shooting of the Man who Whistled in District 11 Unavailable Shrimp in the Capitol Gale's Whipping Burning of the Hob Divergent What was the saddest part of the ending of Divergent? Tris shooting Will Tris' Mom's Sacrificing Her Life Tris' Dad Sacrificing his Life Tobias' Seeing his Dad Other Which simulation was the scariest? Attack of the Crows Swarm of Moths Having to shoot your own family Attack by the Faceless Man Enclosing walls Drowning in a glass box Other Do you think that Beatrice made the right faction choice? Yes, she belongs in Dauntless! No, she should have stayed with her family. She should have followed Caleb to Erudite. She should have chosen Candor. I can't decide. Which faction from the book do you think you would belong in? Candor (the honest) Abnegation (the selfless) Dauntless (the brave) Amity (the peaceful) Erudite (the intelligent) Percy Jackson What did you think about Luke's betrayal? I was shocked- I couldn't believe it! I am really disappointed in Luke. I thought he was trustworthy. I wasn't surprised! I think it will set up Book Two well. I think Luke is doing the right thing. Which adventure, so far, is your favorite? Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium Cheeseburgers with Ares Amusement Park Ride The Truck with Zoo Animals Five Star Vegas Hotel Shopping for Water Beds Who is your favorite monster in the book so far? Mrs. Dodds (Fury) The Minotaur Hellhound from the Fields of Punishment Medusa Chimera Echidna Old Ladies on the Bus (Furies) If you could have the powers of one God, which god would you choose? Poseidon (Water) Athena (Wisdom, Battles) Ares (God of War) Hermes (Messenger) Apollo (Light) Zeus (Lightning, Honor) Aphrodite (Love, Beauty) Books Hub Which new Fall release are you looking forward to reading? Dr. Sleep by Stephen King The House of Hades by Rick Riordan Bridget Jones Diary: Mad About the Boy by Helen Fielding How the Light Gets in by Louise Penny Allegiant by Veronica Roth The Goldfinch by Donna Tartt Dark Witch by Nora Roberts The Longest Ride by Nicholas Sparks What was your favorite new YA book from 2013? Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell Siege and Storm by Leigh Bardugo Allegiant by Veronica Roth House of Hades by Rick Riordan The Elite by Kiera Cass Clockwork Angel by Cassandra Clare Other What should we read for January's Book Club? A Game of Thrones: A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin The Maze Runner by James Dashner Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead The Book Thief by Markus Zusak The Fault in Our Stars by John Green What is your favorite "old-school" YA book? Nancy Drew by Carolyn Keene The Boxcar Children by Gertrude Chandler Warner Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling Matilda by Roald Dahl The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton The Chronicles of Narnia by C.S. Lewis The Catcher in the Rye by J.D. Salinger Other What should we read for November's Book Club? Catching Fire by Suzanne Collins Ender's Game by Orson Scott Card A Game of Thrones: A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin The Name of the Wind by Patrick Rothfuss The Maze of Bones (39 Clues) by Rick Riordan The Unwanteds by Lisa McMann Which new Summer book release are you looking forward to reading? The Ocean at the End of the Lane by Neil Gaiman Allegiant by Veronica Roth Let's Explore Diabetes with Owls by David Sedaris The 5th Wave by Rick Yancey Star Wars:Crucible by Troy Denning Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Search, Part 2 by Bryan Konietzko Other What should be the book we read for September's Book Club? Catching Fire by Suzanne Collins Percy Jackson:Sea of Monsters by Rick Riordan Divergent by Veronica Roth Ender's Game by Orson Scott Card Ready Player One by Ernest Cline Gone Girl by Gillian Flynn Is Everybody Hanging Out Without Me? (And Other Concerns) by Mindy Kaling WINNER: Percy Jackson:Sea of Monsters by Rick Riordan Shadow and Bone Do you think that Alina made the right decision to kill the Grisha on the boat to save Mal? Yes, definitely- she had to save Mal! Yes, but she should have found a way without killing others No, she should have sacrificed Mal to save the others I'm not sure. She should have sacrificed herself Which Grisha power would you want? Fire Wind Water Light Darkness Healing Welding Other Are you excited for the Shadow and Bone Movie adaptation? Yes, I can't wait! Not sure yet. I need to read the book to decide! No way! City of Bones Who do you want to become a couple? Jace and Clary Simon and Clary Alec and Magnus Alec and Jace Simon and Isabelle What was your favorite moment in City of Bones? Flying Motorcycle Ride with Jace and Clary The Greenhouse Kiss Scene Everything about Magnus' Party The Fight at the Hotel Dumort First fight with the Ravener Demon Clary's First Visit to the Institute Other If you could recast one member of The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones, who would it be?" Clary Fray Jace Lightwood Magnus Bane Simon Lewis Isabelle Lightwood Alec Lightwood Simon Lewis Other What's the coolest thing so far about the Shadowhunters' hidden world? The Institute Cool Weapons Fighting Style Demons, everywhere! Runes and Steles